Service et Loyauté
by JustPaulInHere
Summary: Le Majordome ne fait pas que servir le domaine et le maître. Alfred ne peut pas faire autrement que de s'investir dans l'entreprise Wayne, de s'investir dans les projets de Batman et de suivre leur développement, tout comme de veiller sur Bruce... Mais où cela le mène-t-il ?
1. Jalousie

**SERVICE ET LOYAUTÉ**

Attention, cette histoire contient des mentions et descriptions d'actes sexuels sans réel intrigue pour le justifier, et aborde des thèmes pouvant choquer les lecteurs. Notre bon ami Ao3 l'exprimerait en ces termes, je crois : PWP, Blowjob, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Breathplay...

* * *

 _Jalousie_

* * *

Plutôt mourir. Plutôt mourir que de voir encore une fois Bruce Wayne rentrer aux bras d'une top-modèle. Ou de plusieurs, pour ce qu'il en était… Plutôt mourir que de devoir encore une fois leur prendre leurs manteaux à ces jeunes femmes aux courbes fines aux portes du Manoir, que de devoir laver les traces de leur rouge-à-lèvre des verres, de devoir retirer leur fond de teint des taies d'oreiller, et de devoir ramasser leurs dentelles en faisant la lessive… D'accord, admit-il en lui-même, il dramatisait peut-être un tout petit peu.

« Alfred, pourquoi grognez-vous donc, aujourd'hui ? demanda Bruce depuis l'autre bout du couloir.

— Déjà réveillé, Monsieur ? Il est à peine onze heures, c'est… inhabituel, répliqua-t-il.

— Vous évitez ma question. » Un sourire narquois naquit sur ses lèvres. Alfred l'ignora. Il se retourna et reprit son chemin, non sans ajouter :

« Il vous reste du rouge dans le cou. »


	2. Art(s)

_Art(s)_

* * *

Le soufflé était bien trop cuit et s'affalait mollement sur le plat qui leur était présenté. Bruce sourit. Ce devait être bien là le degré maximum de vengeance auquel Alfred pouvait s'autoriser. Il avait rapidement découvert que le majordome considérait la cuisine comme un art, et donc le soufflé comme un plat sacré.

Bruce pouvait en être sûr maintenant, il avait touché une corde sensible. Il sourit poliment à sa charmante convive en prenant une gorgée de vin, et tâcha de trouver un prétexte pour la congédier au plus vite.

* * *

Alfred ne dit rien alors qu'il raccompagnait la jeune femme à un taxi. Encore un évènement inhabituel. Il aurait voulu être sarcastique face à maître Bruce, il avait même laissé tourner quelques phrases dans son esprit alors qu'il saluait poliment l'invitée, mais aussitôt que la porte du manoir se referma derrière lui, un corps se pressa contre le sien, des bras puissants le plaquèrent contre le bois, et un baiser passionné ravit ses lèvres avec une certaine violence, et une maîtrise exquise.


	3. Rêves

_Rêves_

Note : Ce texte a été écrit pour la 104è nuit du FoF, avec pour thème fenêtre.

* * *

Le Majordome ne pourrait jamais se lasser de ce corps pressé contre le sien. Il goûtait tout juste à un plaisir qu'il ne s'était même pas autorisé dans ses rêves les plus inavouables, et pourtant il savait déjà qu'il n'aurait pas pu le fantasmer mieux.

Bruce se sépara de lui, et ses yeux s'ouvrirent sur le miroir de l'entrée. Il pouvait se voir avec le maître, et aussi voir à travers la fenêtre, dans les ténèbres de la nuit, les feux arrière du taxi qui quittait la propriété. Il pouvait donc voir Bruce se mettre à genoux devant lui, et ses joues rougirent.

Il baissa la tête pour tomber sur les mains du jeune homme qui étaient en train de défaire les boutons de sa braguette. Il ne lui fallut que quelques mouvements rapides pour faire sortir son sexe, et le prendre dans sa bouche.

Alfred se mordit la lèvre pour retenir ses gémissements, il durcissait à une vitesse dont il ne se pensait plus capable. Il avait toujours rêvé du Maître lui demandant de se mettre à genoux devant lui, il n'avait jamais pensé que les positions pourraient être inversées.

« Il semblerait que j'ai enfin trouvé un moyen de vous faire taire, murmura Bruce. »

Alfred eut un sourire poli malgré l'état dans lequel il se trouvait présentement. Il saisit l'arrière du crâne du jeune homme et le força à reprendre sa position initiale, élicitant au passage un gémissement étouffé.


	4. Hasard

_Hasard_

Note : Ce texte a été écrit pour la 104è nuit du FoF, avec pour thème nom.

* * *

 _Face._

Alfred aurait dû faire un commentaire sur les étranges jeux de son maître. Il aurait dû le faire tant qu'il avait encore la capacité physique de parler, ou du moins, de réfléchir à ses paroles. Il avait été trop curieux, trop pris dans l'instant. Il savait que c'était un jeu dont était adepte l'un des ennemis de Batman, mais ce pouvait être une forme de thérapie, quelque part, de ne plus faire du hasard un jeu macabre, mais quelque chose de tout à fait pervers.

Alfred ne pouvait que voir la pièce être lancée dans les airs par son maître. Il la voyait retomber dans la paume ouverte de sa main, et le résultat restait parfois invisible à ses yeux. Il _supposait_ que c'était face, ou bien pile. Et, dans l'état actuel des choses, il ne se sentait pas vraiment de faire beaucoup plus que penser.

Il devina actuellement, que la pièce était tombée sur face quand Bruce referma rapidement ses mains sur son érection. La gauche glissa vers le bas pour venir le caresser, les doigts de la main droite se mirent à jouer un jeu cruel, elle se jouaient de son désir avec de lents mouvements d'avant en arrière.

C'était beaucoup trop peu à son goût et Alfred voulait bouger ses hanches, déloger Bruce du corps sur lequel il était assis. De son propre corps. Il était incapable de bouger, son plaisir se noyant sous sa frustration. Le jeune homme le plaquait contre le matelas, et l'empêchait de faire le plus petit mouvement pour obtenir la satisfaction de ses désirs, une vraie caresse.

Et puis… Alfred devait admettre qu'il prenait un certain plaisir à rester docilement étendu sur le dos, sur les draps luxueux, pendant qu'on lui donnait du plaisir. Le mouvement s'arrêta et le majordome retint un gémissement de frustration.

Pile.

Ce coup-ci, il put voir la pièce. Alfred se força à respirer, à rester calme, alors que des mains caressaient doucement son ventre, et remontaient jusqu'à son torse. Bruce venait ravir ses lèvres, et ses mains se placèrent sur sa gorge. Alfred frissonna. L'instant d'après, elles pressaient contre lui et sa respiration se faisait plus difficile. Il refusait d'admettre qu'il aimait ça, mais il laissa son sexe frotter contre le corps au-dessus du sien, et la frustration était si bonne. Bruce le relâcha.

Face. La caresse reprit et le jeu continua, rythmé par ses gémissements de plaisir et ses grognements de frustration. Rythmé par les caresses cruelles de son maître. Le jeu semblait avoir duré une éternité quand son orgasme lui fut enlevé. Bruce le caressait toujours avec cette même lenteur frustrante, et il ne s'arrêta pas, n'accéléra pas, ne ralentit pas pendant son orgasme, restant imperturbable. Alfred sentit son corps se tendre alors qu'il éjaculait, les minces jets de semence se perdant sur son ventre. C'était intense et long et pourtant si frustrant. Il voulait plus, il voulait que ces mains lui fassent connaître plus que cette privation. Et malgré tout, il cria le nom de son amant.


	5. Soie

_Soie_

Note : Ce texte a été écrit pour la 104è nuit du FoF, avec pour thème progrès. Si une suite vous intéresse, n'hésitez pas à la demander en review !

* * *

Alfred aurait menti en affirmant qu'il n'était pas du tout déboussolé. Il n'avait pas dormi dans son lit, et il avait ouvert les yeux sur les ténèbres d'une chambre inconnue. La lumière grise de l'aube filtrait difficilement à travers les rideaux occultants, mais c'était suffisant pour qu'il reconnaisse la chambre de maître Bruce.

Il se souvint rapidement des progrès de la veille quand il remarqua qu'un corps chaud était affalé contre le sien. Le baiser, la bouche de Bruce sur son sexe, le retrait laborieux jusqu'à la chambre, le maudit jeu, l'orgasme le plus intense dont il ait le souvenir. Il était bien obligé de concéder cette dernière victoire à son maître, sa mémoire commençait à lui jouer des tours même s'il refusait de l'admettre. Il était juste incapable de se souvenir de sensations aussi anciennes, de ce plaisir.

Alfred sentit son sexe se réveiller, et prit note de prendre un rendez-vous chez le cardiologue avant que ces activités ne deviennent une habitude. Il pouvait sentir contre sa hanche l'érection de Bruce, et il ne parvint pas à se souvenir de l'orgasme de son maître la veille. Non, il s'était effondré aussitôt le jeu terminé.

Alfred eut un sourire dans les ténèbres. Il quitta le lit avec de grandes précautions, ne tenant pas à réveiller l'infortuné jeune homme à ses côtés, et alla fouiller dans le tiroir de la commode pour en tirer, bien caché dans un compartiment derrière les cravates, plusieurs morceaux de soie spéciale.

Il laissa rouler le tissu doux entre ses doigts alors qu'il s'approchait de la forme endormie, en appréciant la douceur et la résistance. Avec davantage de précautions encore, il fit passer un bandeau sur les yeux de Bruce et le noua à l'arrière de son crâne. Un autre morceau de soie vint entourer les poignets du jeune homme et les arrima solidement à la tête de lit. Il dormait toujours très profondément, et c'était d'habitude une plaie de le réveiller…

Alfred repoussa les couvertures et caressa l'érection brûlante qui se cachait encore en dessous. Il se positionna sur le lit, et commença à la lécher jusqu'à ce qu'il sente Bruce émerger lentement des brumes du sommeil. Il la fit entrer entièrement dans sa bouche, allant jusqu'à ce que le membre frotte contre sa gorge, et il fit alors de son mieux pour se détendre et la faire pénétrer encore plus loin. Il n'avait pas pratiqué depuis très longtemps, mais il fut largement récompensé de ses efforts.

« Alfred ! gémit Bruce. » Le majordome se délecta du plaisir qui teintait la voix de son maître, et de la frustration qu'il pouvait déjà sentir en lui à l'idée d'avoir les mains attachées, et de devoir accepter ce qu'il lui donnerait.

FIN (?)


End file.
